Straight as an Arrow
by OnceOrTwice
Summary: A repost, edited and completed. Something happens to Lucas...who can help him?
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote this a long time ago (it's set after Season 1), but I've recently decided to edit and finish it, so I'm reposting. Hope it's enjoyable, if outdated. I, of course, do not own One Tree Hill, or anything else for that matter._

**Chapter 1**

"Haley, pull over," Nathan said as they drove down the highway, "I've got to piss."

"We won't see civilization again for a while there, bud," Haley said, smiling.

"I know that. Which is why I asked you to pull over. This," he said, gesturing to the woods on the right, "is nature's biggest bathroom."

"Hey, Hales, as much as I hate to agree with him, I could use a pit stop too," Lucas said from the backseat, where he was seated between Brooke and Peyton.

Stuck in the middle—a familiar situation, although this time both girls seemed to be sitting as far away from Lucas as possible, almost climbing out the windows of Haley's small car. The two girls had agreed to come on this trip only to appease Haley, who still held hope that they would become best friends again. And so it was that the fabulous five were motoring away, heading slightly southward from Tree Hill across the North Carolina countryside. Their ultimate destination? Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, for a weekend of beachside fun.

"Alright, alright," Haley conceded. "I guess it would be good for everyone to get to stretch their legs...And maybe, Nathan, you could take a look under the hood and see what that rattling is? I'm sure it's nothing, but it's kind of making me nervous."

"Sure thing, Hales," Nathan said, bouncing in his seat, "just stop the car before I have an accident up here."

Haley giggled. "Sure thing, sweetie," she said, slowing down and pulling on to the shoulder of the road. No sooner than she stopped, Nathan jumped out of the car and sprinted into the woods. The others piled out of the car as well, at a bit slower pace, and stood near the car, stretching their legs.

"Feel better?" Peyton teased as Nathan walked back toward the group. He ignored the comment, heading toward where Haley had popped the hood. Lucas, meanwhile, headed into the woods for his turn.

Under the hood, Nathan wiggled a wire here and there, then called to Haley. "Start it up, and see what happens!" She put the key in the ignition and turned it, but nothing happened. "Well, Haley," Nathan said, walking up beside the driver's side window, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Before Haley could respond, a scream shook the woods. Nathan and Haley looked at each other in silence, the information not yet processing in their minds. On the other side of the car, Brooke and Peyton were engaged in a similar confused stare. All at once, they understood...


	2. Chapter 2

_**All at once, they understood…**_

**Chapter 2**

If four of them were staring, that meant the scream could have come from only one place. Lucas. After a moment that felt like a lifetime, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton sprinted toward the sound's origin.

Brooke arrived on the scene first, nearly tripping over Lucas, who was curled up on the ground. His eyes were wide, his jaw clenched. His hands gripped his right side, where a deep red stain was quickly spreading. In his left hand, he grasped a stick, about two feet in length.

"What...?" Peyton asked, as she, Haley and Nathan skidded to a stop behind Brooke. "What is that?"

"I think it's an arrow," Nathan said. "But where..." He swallowed, knowing the answer to his question before he even asked it, "Where is the rest of it?"

Brooke knelt at Lucas's side, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Lucas," she said softly, "I need you to let me see it. Can you let go?" Lucas groaned, but obliged, releasing his grip as his four companions leaned in for a clear view.

"Oh God," Haley said. She turned away immediately, retching. Peyton moved to comfort Haley, as Brooke and Nathan peered into the wound.

"The tip of that arrow has to be in there somewhere, but this hole is pretty deep," Nathan said. Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Lucas, can you press down on it again? We need to stop the bleeding, ok?" Brooke said, as calmly as she could muster. She and Nathan stood, turning to Haley and Peyton.

"We've got to get him to a hospital," Peyton said, a shaking Haley clutching her arm.

"No shit, Sherlock," Brooke replied bitterly. "Way to state the obvious."

"Could we please hold off on the catfight until my best friend is not in danger of dying?" Haley said, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Guys, I'm not dead yet. I can still hear you," Lucas said from the ground, his voice strained. It was the first time he'd spoken, and it was a bit of encouragement to those gathered around him.

"You're not going to die, Lucas," Haley said. "I don't know why I said that...I'm so stupid..."

"Hales, don't beat yourself up," Peyton said. "But we really have to do something for Lucas. Soon." She glanced at her cell phone. "I've got no service out here. Does anyone else?" The other three checked their phones as well, but to no avail. This piece of pristine wilderness was untouched by the influence of man, and as a result had no cellular towers.

"I guess we'll just have to take him to the hospital ourselves," Brooke said, matter-of-factly. "Nathan, can you get him to the car?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean..." Nathan stammered. "What I mean is, I can get him to the car, but it won't do you any good. It won't start."

"Could things possibly get any worse?" Brooke said, to no one in particular. And at that very moment, it started to rain...


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Could things possibly get any worse?" Brooke said, to no one in particular. And at that very moment, it started to rain...**_

**Chapter 3**

"Damn," Brooke said, her face upturned. "So much for my mascara."

"I think," Peyton said, "that we have bigger problems than your eye makeup right now. What are we going to do?"

"Obviously," Brooke said condescendingly, "someone will have to go for help, and someone will have to stay here with Lucas. _I_, of course, will be staying here."

"Oh no you don't. If _you_ are staying, then _I_ am staying as well," Peyton replied. "I am _not _leaving you here alone with Lucas."

"STOP IT!" Haley yelled. "Again with the catfight!" Both Peyton and Brooke immediately took to examining their shoes, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Hey, guys," Nathan said a moment later, as he looked out into the woods, "not to be the overly-negative one here, but I've been thinking. That arrow had to come from _somewhere_. I mean, someone had to shoot it. What if they're still around? What if they're still shooting? I assume it was an accidental shot, from a hunter. But, still, it could be dangerous to stay here. Beyond that, it could take a while for whoever goes for help to reach civilization. Remember how long we were driving through the absolute middle of nowhere?" He sighed. "Whoever stays here could be stuck for a while. I really think it would be safer for me to stay behind. You guys go for help."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Peyton said, "I think he might be right." She paused. "Scratch that, I _know_ he's right."

Brooke nodded slowly. "Alright, let's get going. Come on Haley," she said.

"Oh no you don't," Haley said. "I am not leaving my best friend and my boyfriend in the middle of the woods just to referee you two. _You_ go. And fast."

"Alright, it's settled then," Peyton said. "Let's go Brooke." She bent to speak to Lucas. "Hold on, buddy. We're going for help, and we'll be back really soon. You're going to be just fine, ok?" She stood, wiping something from her eye—was it rain, or was it a tear?


	4. Chapter 4

_**She stood, wiping something from her eye—was it rain, or was it a tear?**_

**Chapter 4**

"Shouldn't we move him to the road?" Haley asked as Peyton and Brooke left.

"I don't know," Nathan said. "I'm not really inclined to move him at all right now. And besides, the trees offer a bit of cover from the rain."

"I see," Haley said, and then was silent.

"Ok, Brooke," Peyton said as the two headed back toward the road, "I know you hate me. And I've said I'm sorry so many times that I've lost count. But right now, it doesn't matter. Both of us care about Lucas, in whatever capacity, and it is important that we not kill each other for the time being. So can we call a temporary truce?"

"Alright, fine," Brooke said. "A _temporary_ one."

A moment later, they emerged from the trees, finding themselves on the side of a wet and empty road. Peyton looked back to the left, the direction from which they had come, and then looked to the right. "Which way should we go?" she asked.

"Right," Brooke said. "We know that civilization is at least fifteen miles back to the left. Surely we'll find something on the right sooner than that."

"I certainly hope so," Peyton replied as they began to walk in the direction Brooke had chosen, "because I'm not sure how long Lucas will last without some help. For a little stick, that arrow certainly produced a lot of blood."

"Haley, why don't you run out to the car and see if you can find us something to keep warm and dry with," Nathan said. "A blanket, a towel, anything." It was a logical suggestion, but Nathan had really just been trying to get her mind off of the situation. Haley was not handling the stress well, having quickly become withdrawn and irritable.

"Ok, fine," Haley replied, walking toward the road.

With Haley gone, Nathan looked at Lucas, the gravity of the situation setting in. Lucas was still losing blood, although the flow had slowed somewhat, and was growing paler by the minute. There was no way of knowing how long Brooke and Peyton would be gone, and the possibility that Lucas would bleed to death seemed likely. Nathan maintained steady pressure on the wound, despite Lucas's groans of protest, knowing that the pressure was the only hope Lucas had for survival. There was nothing more that Nathan could do for Lucas, and so he concentrated on Haley. He had to keep her occupied, keep her mind off of what was happening...It couldn't be easy to watch your lifelong best friend slowly bleeding to death in the middle of a rainy forest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**He had to keep her occupied, keep her mind off of what was happening...It couldn't be easy to watch your lifelong best friend slowly bleeding to death in the middle of a rainy forest.**_

**Chapter 5**

"If I had known we'd be walking so far," Brooke said, glancing at the blisters forming on her feet, "I would have worn different shoes." Flip flops were not meant for long treks.

"We have been going for a while, haven't we? How far do you think we've gone?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. All of this looks the same..." Brooke said, looking around. "I still can't get a cell signal, can you?" Peyton shook her head. "I hope we find someone soon."

Nathan sat against a tree trunk, feeling the rain running down his face. Haley's head rested on his right shoulder, but he knew his presence was not of much comfort to her. Ironically, Lucas's head lay in Nathan's lap; under normal circumstances, neither of them would have allowed such a position, but the circumstances were far from normal, bordering on dire.

Lucas had begun to shiver, despite the layers of insulation that Haley had placed over him. The loss of blood was obviously getting to him; he was pale, and his lips had taken on a bluish tint. He was still conscious, but only just.

"Brooke, do you hear that?" Peyton asked, stopping. Brooke stopped too, turning to face Peyton and straining her hearing.

"Oh my gosh...is that...it is! That is definitely a car!" Brooke said. Their salvation had arrived.

The two girls stood on the side of the road, waving their arms wildly and yelling at the top of their lungs. When the car showed no signs of slowing, Peyton stepped out into the street, continuing to wave. The driver honked, and then swerved around Peyton. He did not stop.

Their salvation had passed.

Haley felt she could cry no more; she had no more tears left to give. Not that it mattered, because water continued to run down her face in the form of rain. She stared at Lucas's face, unable to look at the wound in his abdomen without feeling ill. She began to recite stories of their adventures as kids, hoping that the memories would encourage Lucas to stay with her.

"Damn it!" Brooke yelled at the car as it passed.

Peyton shook her head, noticing that she was now covered in mud, kicked up by the car's tires. She had not thought it possible that she could get any wetter, after all that rain, but here she'd been proven wrong. She steeled her shoulders, and began walking again. "Come on Brooke, we have to keep moving."

"Aren't there any good Samaritans left in the world?" Brooke asked, as they continued to walk. "I mean seriously, it's not like we're dangerous hitchhikers or anything!"

"True," Peyton said, "But how was that guy supposed to know? I mean, we probably look pretty crazed, walking along a deserted road, soaked, waving and screaming."

"I guess you have a point," Brooke said. "The next car that passes, let's throw a rock through the window or something so that they have to stop."

"If we even see another car," Peyton said. "Think about how long we walked before we ran into that one." She sighed. "I have a feeling we're going to have to walk the whole way."

Lucas was so tired. He could hear Haley talking, and he wanted to respond, but he just couldn't. He wanted to sleep. Just for a little while.

Haley suddenly discovered that she still had tears left to cry. And cry she did, as she saw Lucas's eyes roll back, as he yielded to the warm embrace of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Haley suddenly discovered that she still had tears left to cry. And cry she did, as she saw Lucas's eyes roll back, as he yielded to the warm embrace of unconsciousness.**_

**Chapter 6**

"You know," Peyton said, "under other circumstances, this would be a really beautiful place. "Look at the view down this road...it looks like it never ends."

"I think that's the problem," Brooke said. "It really _doesn't _ever end."

"I'm sure it ends eventually," Peyton replied. "But I was kind of hoping we would meet another human being before we reached the end."

"Unlikely," Brooke said. "Very unlikely."

"Nathan," Haley said softly, "is...is he still..." She couldn't bring herself to ask if Lucas was still alive.

"He's still hanging on, Hales," Nathan said, rubbing her back with one hand, the other still pressed firmly against Lucas's wound. "It's going to be alright." Nathan wished that he was as confident as he pretended to be. In reality, he was doubtful that Lucas would live long enough for help to arrive. Even if he did, who knew what kind of problems awaited him? It was a grave situation. Luckily, Nathan's voice betrayed none of his uncertainty. It reminded Nathan of his father's voice, when he was trying to sell a car to someone who was not willing to buy it. Yes, Nathan was now selling the idea that Lucas would survive...

"Peyton, is that what I think it is?" Brooke asked, pointing into the distance.

"Please tell me it's not another crazy driver," Peyton replied, unable to see what Brooke was referring to.

"No, it's not a car," Brooke said. "I think it's a house! And the lights are most definitely on! We just might make it!"

A few minutes later, the girls arrived on the doorstep of the house Brooke had seen. They knocked, and they waited. No answer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A few minutes later, the girls arrived on the doorstep of the house Brooke had seen. They knocked, and they waited. No answer.**_

**Chapter 7**

Peyton was furious. She knew that someone was inside that house, she just knew it. And she would be damned if they were going to treat her like some vacuum salesman. They would open the door. She willed it to happen.

Brooke, meanwhile, took a more active approach. She banged on the door repeatedly, yelling at the occupants of the house, screaming for help. There was still no answer. Then she had an idea.

"Alright!" she yelled at the closed door. "We're leaving! If you don't want this check, I'm sure we can find someone else who will appreciate it!" Within seconds, the door opened in front of them.

"I don't see no check," the large woman inside said, scowling.

"That's because there isn't one," Brooke said. "But we need to use your phone. Our friend is hurt, and we need help. There is no cellular service out here, and we've got to use a land line."

"Please, help us!" Peyton said. "Just let us use your phone!"

The woman studied the two girls. "I ain't lettin' you in my house," she said. "I'll go call 911 for you, and you can just wait here on them. Right here on the porch." She shook her head. "No way you're trackin' that mud and crap in my house. No sir..." She disappeared inside the house.

A minute later, she reappeared. "They'll be here to pick you all up shortly," she said, just before slamming the door in their faces.

"Man!" Brooke said. "People these days!"

"Whatever," Peyton said. "At least she made the phone call."

"True," Brooke replied. "Now all we have to do is wait." And wait they did. The five minutes they spent sitting on the large woman's front steps were the longest either girl had ever experienced. At long last, a police car arrived. Seconds later came an ambulance. Finally, some help. But would they be in time?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Finally, some help. But would they be in time?**_

**Chapter 8**

Nathan considered the irony of the situation. He and Lucas were, at that moment, closer than they had ever been. For god's sake, Lucas was practically curled up in Nathan's lap. Unfortunately, it looked like Nathan would be the only Scott brother to leave the woods that day.

"There! See that car, there on the side of the road?" Brooke practically yelled at the policeman driving them back towards their friends.

"I see it, I see it, would you sit down?" the policeman said, annoyed. He pulled onto the shoulder, and the ambulance behind them followed suit.

Nathan looked up when he heard the sirens, but Haley couldn't bring herself to look away from Lucas's face. If she had, she wouldn't have seen him suddenly gasp for air. And she wouldn't have noticed that, after that gasp, he stopped breathing altogether. A moment later, the woods were again filled with screams. It took Haley a full minute to realize that, this time, the screams were hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_**It took Haley a full minute to realize that, this time, the screams were hers.**_

**Chapter 9**

Brooke and Peyton charged through the woods, followed by a policeman and two paramedics. They didn't even have to look for Nathan, Haley, and Lucas. No, Haley's screaming was like a beacon in and of itself. It took no more than a minute for the five would-be rescuers to reach Lucas, but for all of them, it felt like much longer.

"Haley! Haley, stop it!" Nathan yelled, snapping her out of her trance- like screaming. "Haley, they're here! It's going to be ok!"

"Shut up, Nathan! Don't you realize, he's already gone! Look at him! He's not breathing!" Haley yelled in response.

"How long ago did he stop breathing?" one of the paramedics asked as they arrived on the scene.

"I don't know...a couple of minutes," Haley said. "Oh god, he's gone..." She collapsed, sobbing, into the arms of a shocked Peyton.

"Let's not count our chickens before they're hatched, ladies," said the other paramedic. They had placed a plastic tube down Lucas's throat, and were forcing air into his lungs with a bag that one of them squeezed in rhythm. "He's not gone. He's not breathing, mind you, but he still has a pulse. If we get him to the hospital, he just might make it."

"Well, then," Brooke said, "what are you waiting for?"

"We're working as fast as we can, ma'am," one of the paramedics said. They were already placing Lucas on a backboard, preparing to transport him.

Near the road, the policeman was questioning Nathan about the accident. Since everyone other than Lucas had been near the car at the time of the accident, no one was really able to provide much in the way of answers to the policeman. But, the policeman was able to start Haley's car.

"How far is the nearest hospital?" Peyton asked, as the girls followed the paramedics back toward the road.

"Too far for this kid," one of the paramedics said. "We're going to call in a chopper, and meet him a couple of miles up that way, in a field where he can land."

"Well, we're going to have to drive," Brooke said icily. "So could you please answer the girl's question? How far is the hospital?"

"About thirty miles," the policeman supplied, easing the tensions. "Your car's started up, so you can be on your way. This road will take you almost all the way there, just head on straight. You'll see the hospital from the road, anyway. It's on the left." He handed Nathan a business card. "Call me if any of you remembers anything about the accident. We could charge whoever shot your buddy there; that was negligence, pure and simple."

The ambulance doors closed, and it pulled away, sirens blaring. The four teenagers stood in silence for several minutes, staring after it until it disappeared. Then, they loaded into Haley's car again and headed down the road toward the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The four teenagers stood in silence for several minutes, staring after it until it disappeared. Then, they loaded into Haley's car again and headed down the road toward the hospital.**_

**Chapter 10**

"Why is it," Peyton began, trying to break the oppressive silence filling the small car, "that I can get cellular service here, but I couldn't get it a mile back, where I really needed it?"

"You get service here?" Nathan, who was driving, asked.

"I believe that's what she just said, Nathan," Brooke replied.

"I wasn't trying to be obnoxious," Nathan said. "It's just...don't you think we should call Karen?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're right. I didn't even think about that..." She looked around the car. "Who's going to do it?" Silence. "Well," Brooke said, "Karen always did like me best." She reached for Peyton's phone, since no one else's yet had service.

"No," Haley said softly. She sighed. "It should be me. I'll call. Hand me the phone." Her voice was that of a woman who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Obviously, worrying about her best friend, and then fighting with her boyfriend, had put quite a strain on her. She held out her hand to Peyton, awaiting the cell phone.

"Haley, maybe you shouldn't...I mean you're upset," Nathan said. "We're all upset. And I think—"

"I don't recall asking what you think," Haley said coolly. "Peyton, hand me the phone." Peyton hesitated as her eyes met Nathan's in the rearview mirror. But she gave in, passing the phone to Haley, mostly because she didn't want to make the call herself.

"Karen's café, how may I help you?" said a falsely cheery voice, answering Haley's call.

"Hey, Deb, this is Haley. I know that you guys are probably swamped right now, but I really need to talk to Karen. It's really important," Haley said.

"Say no more," Deb replied. "Hang on a sec." In the moment of silence that ensued, Haley sighed once more, steeling herself for the task at hand.

"Haley?" Karen said, picking up the phone. "What's up?"

"Karen," Haley said, "there's been an accident. It's Lucas." No response. "Karen? Are you there?"

"Haley," Karen said, obviously trying to remain calm, "tell me that he is alright. Please."

"I don't know. We're on our way to the hospital now, but he's probably already there—the paramedics came, and they took him away in a helicopter," Haley said.

"Oh god," Karen said, beginning to lose her cool, "what happened?"

"This is going to sound crazy," Haley said, "but he was shot with an arrow—like from a hunter—while he was going to the bathroom. We stopped in the middle of nowhere for a bathroom break in the woods, and well...it just happened. And because we were miles from any civilization, it took a while for us to get him some help. He bled a lot. And just before the paramedics got there, he stopped breathing. I'm so sorry, Karen." Haley burst into tears again.

"Haley, calm down, please. I need to know what hospital you're going to," Karen said. Haley told her. "I'll meet you there." Almost immediately, the phone went dead as Karen hung up and rushed out the door. As an afterthought, she told Deb that there'd been an accident, but that Nathan wasn't hurt, before she left Deb to hold down the proverbial fort at the café.

Hours later, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton sat in a gray hospital waiting room, in hard plastic chairs. Nathan and Haley sat at opposite ends of the row, with Brooke and Peyton somewhere between, but no two of the four sat beside each other. A talking head analyst on CNN droned on about some minor political scandal. Needless to say, the tension was high. And it only got higher as Karen Rowe entered the room, looking almost crazed. Not a second later, before Karen or anyone else had a chance to even speak, a short Asian man in a white coat entered the room from the other side.

"I'm looking for the family of a Lucas Scott?" the man said. Those gathered in the waiting room suddenly sat up straight, their uncomfortable chairs and the annoyance of the television forgotten. "I am Dr. Li, and I have news of young Mr. Scott's condition..."


	11. Chapter 11

"_**I am Dr. Li, and I have news of young Mr. Scott's condition..."**_

**Chapter 11**

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Karen stared expectantly at the petite man before them. For a moment, he stared back, observing the five of them. At last, he spoke.

"I am sorry that you have had to wait so long, but I was with Lucas in surgery, and I thought it would be best if I came out to give you the news myself," Dr. Li said. "As you know, he lost a lot of blood. In truth, that was our main concern—that he would go into shock. But he received several units of blood, and his blood pressure is now essentially stable. Obviously, the fact that he had stopped breathing posed another major concern. Since he was intubated prior to arriving here, but was still not breathing on his own, we decided to place him on a ventilator until such a time as he regains his own respiratory functions. This means, essentially, that a machine is performing Lucas's breathing for him. As scary as it sounds, it is almost certainly not a permanent fixture. The paramedics tell me that they had him intubated very quickly after he stopped breathing, so we can assume that his brain was not without oxygen for very long. This is a very good thing, increasing the chances that he will have minimal damage. Unfortunately, any shortage of oxygen to the brain can have negative effects, and there is no quantitative scale by which to measure them. I'm afraid we will have to wait and see how he is when he wakes up."

"When will that be?" Karen asked, as Dr. Li paused.

"As I said, there is no way to know for sure. It could be days, or it could be hours. At the moment, he is still under anesthesia from surgery. We were able to remove the tip of the arrow, which did surprisingly minimal damage. There was a small perforation in the bowel, which we repaired, but no other apparent damage. So that, at least, is a positive thing. In any case, we will know more in a day or so," Dr. Li said.

"Can we see him?" Brooke asked, teary-eyed.

"The short answer would be no; currently, he is in recovery from surgery. But you can probably see him in a few hours. He's going to be taken up to ICU though, so there are restrictions on the number of visitors and how long they may stay. I am not the expert on those regulations, however," Dr. Li said. "I suggest you discuss them with Nurse Hamlin, up at the fourth floor desk. She will let you know when you may visit Lucas. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going about my rounds."

"Oh of course," Karen said. "Thank you, doctor." She shook Dr. Li's hand. The others repeated the gesture, before Dr. Li walked off down the hall. They looked at each other for a moment, and then headed toward the elevators and the fourth floor desk.


	12. Chapter 12

_**They looked at each other for a moment, and then headed toward the elevators and the fourth floor desk.**_

**Chapter 12**

Up on the fourth floor, Nurse Hamlin directed the five very anxious people to yet another waiting room. There they sat, worried but still bored, watching the newscaster on the television drone on. At last, all five drifted into sleep, despite their uncomfortable chairs.

When they awakened a short while later, they found a Post-It Note from Nurse Hamlin, informing them that they could have a short visit with Lucas whenever they were ready. One at a time.

He was not yet awake.

It was a given that Karen should get to visit Lucas first. He was, after all, her son.

When Karen entered room 469, she was necessarily unprepared for the sight that awaited her. That is to say, she had expected much worse. Of course, there were IV tubes and monitors and the ventilator, but Lucas looked so peaceful, lying there. She was almost afraid to speak, for fear she would wake him. Then she remembered.

"Lucas," Karen said, "it's me, Mom. You know that I love you very much, and I just want you to wake up." She took a deep breath, and began to sing softly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Remembering the last time she'd sung that song to her son, Karen began to cry. Rather than risk Lucas hear her get upset, Karen leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then stood and backed slowly out of the room.

Karen headed back to the waiting room, where she was met with a strong embrace from Haley, who had found a reservoir of strength somewhere deep inside. When she headed toward Lucas's room for the next visit, no one protested.

Haley had not seen Lucas unconscious in the hospital after his car accident. But she had seen him breathe what she believed to be his last breath. And she had seen him survive. For that reason, she felt more hope than sadness as she entered room 469. But as she approached the bed where her best friend lay, that hope began to quickly diminish. The fact that Lucas was lying there completely motionless was disconcerting enough. But it was the ventilator that really got to Haley. Watching the machine force her best friend to breath...it was too much for her. Haley broke down, unable to speak at all.

After a few moments of crying, she had gathered her thoughts. "Lucas," she said softly, "you are my best friend in the whole world. Please...don't go away." And that was all she could manage. She stood and turned, heading back toward the waiting room.


	13. Chapter 13

_**And that was all she could manage. She stood and turned, heading back toward the waiting room.**_

**Chapter 13**

It had been understood that Karen and Haley should see Lucas first. Now that those visits were out of the way, Brooke and Peyton wanted their turns. But they both wanted to be first. Both girls tried to shove their way through the doorway of the waiting room, but in the end Brooke won, being the more aggressive of the two.

"Lucas," Brooke said to her unconscious friend, "I just want you to know that I care for you very much. Even though you stabbed me in the back by getting together with Peyton, I still care for you. Sometimes I wish I didn't, but I just can't help it. When I look at you, I just melt. I guess I understand that you don't feel the same way. You should know that, if you come back to me, I'll be yours in a second. In any case, you still need to hang around. What else will Peyton and I have to fight over, right?" She smiled to herself as she leaned forward and kissed Lucas's forehead. It had been so long since she'd felt the touch of her lips on his skin...and even longer since she'd felt his lips on hers. She sighed as she stood, wondering if that was the closest she'd ever get to Lucas again. Only time would tell.

Peyton was next, determined to remain composed as she walked toward Lucas's hospital room. Like Haley, though, her composure melted away when she saw the ventilator. It was simply unthinkable that, save for the machine, Lucas's life would end within minutes.

"Look, Lucas," Peyton said, trying to keep from sobbing, "I'm sure you've been hearing this a lot—that is, if you're hearing anything—but I really need you to stick around. Excuse me for being completely selfish, but it's true...I really don't know what I'd do without you. These past few months have been the hardest of my life, because I've been denying my feelings for you. But I'm done with that. Brooke can just get over it—I'm not losing you again. If you come back to me, I'll be yours in a second. Please..." At that point, she lost it. The tears began to flow freely as she, too, kissed Lucas on the forehead. And then it was time for her to go.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The tears began to flow freely as she, too, kissed Lucas on the forehead. And then it was time for her to go.**_

**Chapter 14**

Nathan was the last of the five to see Lucas. Upon entering the room, he pulled a chair up close to the bed, and sat down.

"Lucas, man, I'm really sorry about all of this. I guess it's kind of my fault, being as how it was my idea to stop to take a leak and all," Nathan said slowly. "This worked once before, so I'm going to give it a shot again, bud. Lucas, you really need to wake up, man. Seriously."

Nathan stared expectantly at Lucas, willing him to open his eyes, or do something else that would imply he was awake. After a full minute of waiting, Nathan conceded that, this time, he would not be the one to pull his half-brother back from the abyss.

"Alright, so you're not ready yet. But you're still going to have to wake up, bro. I can't handle these emotionally ravaged women for much longer," Nathan said. He looked at the floor. "Damn it Lucas, I'm not going to lie to you. As much as we mess with each other, we have a bond—and I'm talking more than genetics here. So even if you can't do it for them, do it for me. Come back. Wake up. Soon." Nathan stopped talking, the tears welling in his eyes threatening to overflow.

What a speech. If that wouldn't wake Lucas up, what would?

Again, Nathan stared expectantly. Again, his hopes were fruitless. Lucas continued to lie there. The heart monitor continued to beep. And the ventilator continued to hum.

When Nathan returned to the waiting room, Karen informed him that she'd just reserved a pair of hotel rooms for the five of them. The hospital had the number, and had promised to call if there was a problem. Besides, they all needed rest—and they certainly weren't going to get it in the hospital's plastic chairs.

Before leaving, Karen went in to kiss Lucas goodnight. She hesitated for a moment after kissing his forehead, wondering if the temperature differential she perceived was real or imaginary. After a second kiss, she dismissed the thought, deciding that Lucas's temperature was the same it had been when she'd kissed him earlier.


	15. Chapter 15

_**After a second kiss, she dismissed the thought, deciding that Lucas's temperature was the same it had been when she'd kissed him earlier.**_

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, after a fitful night of sleep and some much-needed showering, Karen and the four teenagers headed back to the hospital. There, Karen headed immediately down the hall to room 469. She was startled when the door opened toward her, just as she grabbed the handle. Karen stepped back as Dr. Li emerged from Lucas's room.

"Ah, Mrs. Scott," Dr. Li said. "How are you this morning?"

"Actually, it's Ms. Rowe. But call me Karen," she replied. "I'm doing well, all things considered. But perhaps the more important question is, how is my son?"

"Yes, yes, you are correct," Dr. Li said. "As for young Lucas, I will be able to tell you more if you will wait a little while. He is now running a fever and has signs of infection, so I have just sent a blood culture to the lab. The results should be up in an hour or so, and I will know more then. Until then, you may go in if you wish." He held the door open for Karen, who walked in.

It was obvious, looking at Lucas, that he was not well. His skin had paled noticeably, and had taken on a slightly greenish tinge. He was sweating. It broke Karen's heart to see her son that way, and not be able to help him. She sat in the chair beside the bed and held Lucas's hand, talking to him and assuring him that she loved him.

"As I suspected," Dr. Li said later in the waiting room, "the blood cultures indicate that Lucas is suffering from an infection. Specifically, peritonitis—that is, an infection of the membrane surrounding the bowels, which, as you recall, were perforated in the initial accident. We've already begun a course of anti-biotics, but he's going to need another operation. And for that, Ms. Rowe, I need your signature."

Karen signed the form as indicated, and then sat back in her chair to wait.

"The surgery went well," Dr. Li said a couple of hours later, "but now we must wait to see if the antibiotics are effective. I ask that you wait a while—two hours or so—before going in to Lucas's room, until the anesthetic has worn off and he is more stable. After that, you may visit as you wish."


	16. Chapter 16

"…_**After that, you may visit as you wish."**_

**Chapter 16**

It was several hours later before they were granted permission to see Lucas, at which time Karen headed in to visit her son. Lucas looked decidedly worse than when Karen had seen him earlier in the day—he was even paler, and it was obvious that he had a fever.

A few minutes into Karen's visit, Dr. Li came in for a post-operative checkup. After checking the monitors and giving a cursory physical examination, he turned to Karen. "I think it would be best if there were no more visitors this evening—his fever is up, which means he is fighting the infection—and I would prefer that we not introduce any more pathogens to the room than strictly necessary," he said. "Perhaps tomorrow will be better."

"I certainly hope so," Karen said, more to herself than to anyone else. Dr. Li smiled and patted Karen's shoulder as he walked out of the room. Karen stood, preparing to leave as well. "Well, Lucas," she said, "it seems that I must be going. You keep fighting those 'pathogens', sweetheart, and I'll be back as soon as they'll let me."

Karen headed back to the waiting room, where the four teenagers listened with concern as she told them of the latest developments in Lucas's condition.

A little while later, since it was clear that no one was going to be allowed into room 469 for the remainder of the day, Nathan suggested that they go back to the hotel. "It's more comfortable, and they'll call if anything happens," he said. Though there were protests, in the end he won. Everyone except Karen headed back to the hotel for the afternoon.

It was ten thirty pm. Nathan was watching Sports Center, and Haley had drifted off to sleep. In the next room, Brooke was showering and Peyton was sketching.

The phone rang.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The phone rang.**_

**Chapter 17**

Nathan glanced sideways at Haley before lifting the phone from the receiver. He knew it would be bad news—after all, Karen was the only person who would be calling, and she wouldn't call unless something terrible had happened.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, surprising himself with his confident sounding voice. What followed was indecipherable. It was obvious that the person on the other end of the conversation was crying, so much so that he couldn't understand her. "Karen? Is that you? I can't understand you...take a deep breath, it'll be ok."

After a moment, she had composed herself somewhat. "Oh, Nathan," Karen sobbed. "You all should come down here now...the doctors are saying...they're saying that this may be it." With that, Karen's composure once again dissolved into incoherent sobbing.

"Alright Karen, hold on," Nathan said, trying to remain calm. "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone, and then turned to Haley. She was sleeping so peacefully...and he was about to upset her again, he knew.

"Hales," he said, touching her shoulder gently. "Hales, wake up." Slowly, her eyes opened. "Haley, we have to go back to the hospital now."

"Is it morning already?" she yawned in response.

"No, it's not," Nathan said. "Karen just called. The doctors are telling her that...that this might be it. We need to go."

A few minutes later, after alerting Peyton and Brooke to the new developments, Nathan drove the girls back toward the hospital. The silence in the small car was oppressive, with each lost in their own thoughts.

"Nathan?" Haley said softly, just as they pulled into the parking lot. "Is Lucas going to die?"

Nathan sighed. "I hope not Haley. I certainly hope not."


	18. Chapter 18

"_**I hope not Haley. I certainly hope not."**_

**Chapter 18**

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Lucas's condition had worsened. Dr. Li, feeling that the end was near, lifted the restriction on visitors and allowed all five of them in at one time. They pulled chairs up to the bed—Haley and Karen sat nearest to Lucas's head, with Nathan and Brooke beside them, respectively. Peyton sat at the foot of the bed, looking on.

The infection that had begun in Lucas's abdomen had spread. Because he'd lost his spleen in the earlier accident, his ability to fight the infection was somewhat limited. (Although the spleen is considered a non-vital organ, it does play a role in the immune system. The extent of that role is the subject of much debate among the medical community.) The infection was now in his bloodstream, and had begun to spread throughout the rest of his body—a condition known as general septicemia. As the infection attacked Lucas's organs, they began to fail. He eventually entered multiple organ system failure, a state from which few return.

As they sat around Lucas's bed, each was lost in his own thoughts. No one spoke, at least not aloud. There were prayers offered silently, and tears shed silently, but the only noise in the room was the constant beeping of the heart monitor and the hum of the ventilator. All through the night, they maintained their vigil. And all through the night, Lucas fought for his life.

The next morning, Lucas's condition remained critical. Dr. Li informed them that this was not necessarily a bad thing—if Lucas could manage to hold on, then there was a chance that the fever would break and he would recover. He was being treated with massive doses of antibiotics, but the infection was resilient. It would be a difficult fight.

Around noon, Nathan left to go pick up some food, having realized that none of them had eaten since dinner the previous evening. When he returned an hour later, he got the shock of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

_**When he returned an hour later, he got the shock of his life.**_

**Chapter 19**

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, worried to find Haley, Brooke, and Peyton standing in the hallway outside Lucas's hospital room. He wondered if his half-brother had gone on to a better place. But then he noticed—the girls were all smiling.

"He's getting better!" Haley said excitedly. "The fever has broken, and Dr. Li is in there examining him now."

"Where's Karen?" Nathan asked.

"Bathroom," Brooke explained.

"Oh," Nathan said, still blown away. "Well, who's hungry?" He held up the fast food bags.

"I, for one, am starving," Haley said, reaching for the food.

"I must admit," Dr. Li said as they ate in the waiting room, "that I am surprised with young Mr. Scott's progress. I had not expected it at all. While it is encouraging, I must remind you that he is not out of the woods yet. It seems that he is fighting off the infection successfully. But some of his organs have been in failure for over twenty-four hours, and there is no way of knowing whether he will regain their function or not. Luckily, his heart and brain are still functioning. But his lungs are still too weak to support breathing on his own, and his digestive system is in failure as well—he's still being fed via a tube. We should know in a few days what the extent of the damage is."

"That guy can really kill a party," Nathan said, breaking the awkward silence that followed Dr. Li's departure from the waiting room.

"For real," Brooke said, stuffing a few more french fries in her mouth.

Despite their best efforts to remain positive, there was a nervousness among them that weighed heavily. They knew Lucas was still in danger. But now it seemed he was on the upward swing. Things were getting better.


	20. Chapter 20

_**They knew Lucas was still in danger. But now it seemed he was on the upward swing. Things were getting better.**_

**Chapter 20**

It was four days before Dr. Li had any definitive news to offer them.

"Before you start," Karen said, "just tell me this—is it good or bad?"

"Some of both, I'm afraid," Dr. Li said.

"As usual," Karen said with a sigh. "Go ahead."

"Very well," Dr. Li said. "First, the good news. Young Mr. Scott seems to have very nearly defeated the infection. Within another day or two, I would expect it to be gone completely. Also, his lungs are showing signs of improvement. His dependency on the ventilator has decreased significantly, and I hope that we may soon take it out. His digestive system is functioning relatively well again." He took a deep breath. "Now for the bad news. First of all, young Mr. Scott's kidneys are completely nonfunctional. I do not expect that he will regain function of them. This, in and of itself, is not too terrible—we will place him on a donor list, but it may take a while to get an organ. Until then, he will be on dialysis, a machine which artificially performs the functions of the kidneys. Dialysis is most inconvenient, since patients must sit attached to the machine for two hours a day, three days a week—or more. But still, not too terrible. The real trouble is, young Mr. Scott's liver is also nonfunctional. Again, he is to be placed on a donor list today. But there is no telling how long it will take to get an organ that will match, either from a cadaver or a live donor."

"Excuse me," Karen interrupted. "But how can a live donor give a liver? We only have one, and it's vital, is it not?"

"Right you are, Ms. Rowe. But a donor may give a portion of their liver, leaving himself enough for survival, and giving enough for the survival of the other patient," Dr. Li said. "In any case, now we must wait for a donor. You will notice that young Mr. Scott is slightly yellowish—that is jaundice, and it will continue to worsen until an organ is found. I pray we find one in time."


	21. Chapter 21

"…_**it will continue to worsen until an organ is found. I pray we find one in time."**_

**Chapter 21**

In the days that followed, Lucas continued to visibly deteriorate. Karen had been tested as a donor, but had not been a match. Dan, with his heart problems, would be ineligible. Keith, too, was not a match. It seemed they would have to wait on a cadaver.

"Dr. Li," Nathan said, catching the man alone in the hallway. "Dr. Li, I want to be tested. Lucas is my half-brother. Maybe I can help."

"Young Mr. Scott, you are a minor, and I cannot test you without your parents' consent," Dr. Li said. "I appreciate your sentiment. I am sorry." He started down the hall.

"Dr. Li wait!" Nathan said. "I'm a minor, but I've been legally emancipated. I have adult standing in court, why not in a hospital."

Dr. Li thought for a moment. "I suppose I could test you. But do not get your hopes up. Come down to the third floor, and I will order the tests."

The next morning, the results were in. Nathan was a perfect match.


	22. Chapter 22

_**The next morning, the results were in. Nathan was a perfect match.**_

**Chapter 22**

"Ms. Rowe?" Dr. Li said, entering the waiting room for what seemed like the millionth time. Karen looked up. "Mrs. Rowe, we've found a donor."

"Oh my god," Karen said, standing shakily. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Nathan said, stepping into the room from behind Dr. Li.

"Nathan?" Haley said, standing beside Karen. "How...what...when..." She couldn't voice the confusion that was running through her mind.

"I got tested yesterday," Nathan said. "Since I've been emancipated, I can sign my own consent forms. I'm a match. I want to help. Please, you've got to let me."

"Does your mother know about this?" Karen asked.

"I called her this morning, and she's on her way up here now," Nathan said.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Haley asked. "It could be dangerous—anesthesia, all that. Plus, they always say the operation is harder on the donor."

"Haley, please. I know you're concerned for me," Nathan said. "But I've talked with Dr. Li. I know what I'm getting into. And I want to help. I need to help. Don't you see?" He took a deep breath. "This may be the only way."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Don't you see?" He took a deep breath. "This may be the only way."**_

**Chapter 23**

"Nathan, I just want you to know..." Haley said the next morning, standing over him. She swallowed hard. "I just want you to know that I love you, and I think that this is the bravest, most wonderful thing that anyone has ever done."

"Hales, you know I love you, too," Nathan said from the hospital bed. He had been prepped for surgery, and would be heading to the operating room in a few minutes. He motioned for her to lean in, and they kissed passionately.

"Ahem," Deb said, clearing her throat behind Haley, who immediately stood straight up. Deb smiled. "Son," she said, "I'm not going to kiss you like that, but I love you too. And I think you're being very brave here today." She kissed his forehead. "Good luck."

Deb and Haley left the room just as a tearful Karen entered. "Nathan," she said, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'll never be able to thank you for saving my baby."

"Karen, please," Nathan said, "I haven't even done anything yet."

"God bless you, Nathan," Karen said, backing away from the bed.

It was time. The orderlies arrived to take Nathan to the operating room. Lucas was already there.

Dr. Li had explained the procedure earlier. There would be two sets of surgeons, one for each brother. Lucas's team would remove both of his nonfunctioning kidneys, and his liver. Meanwhile, Nathan's team would remove one of his kidneys, and a portion of his liver. Lucas's team would then place the donated organs, and connect the necessary blood vessels. It would be a long pair of surgeries, and a long day...


	24. Chapter 24

_**It would be a long pair of surgeries, and a long day...**_

**Chapter 24**

Karen, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley had by now become familiar fixtures in the waiting room. Whereas they had previously been accompanied by Nathan, he had now assumed a more active role in Lucas's recovery. In his stead was his mother, Deb. She and Karen flipped absently through the magazines on the table, glancing at the clock often. Peyton was doodling in a sketch pad, trying to make sense of what was happening, and Brooke was pacing—making everyone else even more nervous. Haley sat staring at the floor, her head in her hands. They all stood to lose much, but none more than Haley—at that moment, her best friend and her soul mate were under anesthesia. Despite the medical staff's promises that the operations were as safe as possible, the risks seemed amplified now that both boys were undergoing procedures.

Every time someone walked by the waiting room, five pairs of eyes immediately turned in that direction. A few times, people even entered the waiting room, but they were invariably looking for someone else.

A nurse entered the room, several hours after the operations had begun. "I'm looking for the family of Nathan Scott?" she said.

At last, it was time.


	25. Chapter 25

_**At last, it was time.**_

**Chapter 25**

"I'm his mother," Deb said, standing. The others gathered behind her, staring intently at the nurse.

"They're just finishing up the operation now," she said. "It went as expected, with no major complications. He'll be taken to recovery in a few minutes, and he should be awake in a few hours. As you are certainly aware, the operation is usually more physically draining on the donor than on the recipient. So Nathan has a tough few days and weeks ahead. But he seems to be doing just fine. Someone will come in a little bit, to let you see him."

Deb thanked the nurse, and they all felt a bit better about the whole process. But there was still no news of Lucas, and he had been the sick one to begin with. And so they settled back into the routine of watching the clock and waiting silently. Really, there was nothing else they could do.

This time, the wait was not as long. It was only about an hour more before Deb and Haley were taken back to see Nathan, who was just beginning to awaken from the anesthesia.

"Nathan?" Deb said, standing over his bed. "Son, can you hear me? It's Mom."

He uttered a slight groan and his eyelids fluttered, but he did not open them.

"Nathan, it's Haley. I'm here, and I just want you to know that I love you even more today than I did yesterday. I didn't think it was possible, but I do," Haley said, standing on the other side of the bed.

Nathan opened his eyes. The room was slightly unfocused, but he smiled nonetheless—the sight of Haley never failed to elicit such a reaction. Haley sighed in relief. One down, one to go.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Haley sighed in relief. One down, one to go.**_

**Chapter 26**

"Hey sweetie," Haley said, stroking Nathan's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Drugged," Nathan replied sleepily.

"Well, I guess that's not too bad," Haley said. "I'm so glad you're ok…What you did today…it was…" Her voice cracked as the tears began to flow. "You're amazing."

"Haley?" Nathan said. "I love you."

She smiled as she saw Nathan begin to drift off to sleep. "I love you too, sweetie." She kissed him softly on the forehead and sighed as she turned to leave. Deb was coming in to sit with Nathan, and Haley headed to rejoin Karen as they waited for news from the operating room.

It was several more hours before there was any more news from the operating room. At this point, the waiting was not so difficult. If it was possible, they were getting used to it. When the news came, it was good.

"It went well," Dr. Li said. "There were no major complications, and he appears to be doing well. You can go in to see him in a bit. Provided he doesn't reject the organs, we should see some real improvement in the next couple of days."


	27. Chapter 27

"**_Provided he doesn't reject the organs, we should see some real improvement in the next couple of days."_**

**Chapter 27**

"How's he doing?" Haley asked Karen. It was the next morning, and Haley had spent the night in Nathan's room. She felt more useful there…after all, he was conscious and responsive.

"He's doing well," Karen replied. She, of course, had spent the night at Lucas's bedside. "His vital signs are strong, and they've cut back the medication. Dr. Li says he should wake up soon. How's Nathan?"

"He's doing ok," Haley said. "He's really sore, but they're keeping him pumped full of pain meds, so it's bearable. He'll be as good as new in no time. Minus some organs, of course…"

"Haley, I just don't know how to tell him how grateful I am. Someday I'm going to make it up to him, I swear," Karen said. "Just as soon as Lucas gets better. I swear it."

"Don't worry Karen, they're _both _going to be fine. We all are," Haley replied.

Karen smiled meekly. "Aww, Haley—" she started, then stopped suddenly. "Haley, did you see that?"

"See what?" Haley asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"Lucas…he just…I swear, he just moved his hand," Karen said. "Lucas? Lucas, can you hear me? It's Mom, I'm here. Open your eyes for me, baby. Please…"

Lucas's hand moved again, this time accompanied by a soft moan. Karen glanced at Haley, this time smiling broadly. She was overcome with excitement.

"I'll get the doctor," Haley said, stepping out into the hallway.

She returned a moment later, Dr. Li in tow.

"He's waking up, Dr. Li! Look!" Karen said. Dr. Li stepped forward, performing a cursory visual examination of his patient.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Lucas's eyes fluttered open.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sure enough, a few moments later, Lucas's eyes fluttered open.**_

**Chapter 28**

It took a few seconds for Lucas's vision to come into focus. Shortly, he began to become aware of his surroundings. There was a tube in his mouth. Why was there a tube in his mouth? Slowly, he reached for it, wrapping his hands around it. He was set to pull it out, when a hand grabbed his, stopping him. He looked at that hand, his eyes moving up the arm it was attached to, then continuing up the neck, and finally coming to rest on the face. Mom.

"Lucas? Lucas, can you hear me? Do you understand me?" Karen said. Lucas's pulse quickened as his eyes darted around the room. He had not been aware of anyone else in the room. "Lucas, calm down, baby, it's me. It's Mom. I'm here. Do you understand me?"

He gathered his composure, focusing his eyes on his mother. He nodded slowly, as much as the tube in his mouth would allow.

"Lucas, you're in a hospital. You've been here for several days now, and you've given me quite a scare. But you're going to be ok," Karen said reassuringly. She amazed even herself with the degree of calmness evident in her voice.

Lucas pointed to the tube in his mouth, raising his eyebrows to signify his confusion. "Um…" Karen stammered. She turned to Dr. Li, looking for assurance. The doctor stepped forward.

"Mr. Scott, I'm Dr. Li, and I have been in charge of your care since your arrival here. The tube in your mouth has been helping you breathe since you lost consciousness. Now that you've come around, I think that we can remove it. Do you understand me so far?" Dr. Li said. Lucas nodded. "Good. The tube is attached to a ventilator; I am going to turn off the ventilator and detach the tube now. You should be able to breathe on your own, through the tube. This is step one. Do you understand?" Lucas nodded. "Good. If you do not begin to breathe on your own, I will immediately reattach the ventilator. Are you ready?" Again, Lucas nodded.

Dr. Li stepped to the side of the bed and did as he has promised. There was a tense moment before Lucas took his first breath, but as he managed to do so, a wave of calm passed over the room.

"Now for step two," Dr. Li said. "We will remove the tube. I want you to cough forcefully for me. This will not be a pleasant feeling for you, but it will pass soon enough. Do not try to talk immediately, ok? Do you understand?" Lucas nodded. "I will pull the tube out on the count of three. You cough then. One…two…three!" Dr. Li pulled on the tube, removing it as quickly as possible. Lucas choked a bit, as the plastic of the tube scratched his throat, but the fit passed quickly.

"Now you drink some water," Dr. Li said. "It will make you feel better." Karen held a straw to her son's lips, and he slowly drank some of the cool water. Again, he choked a bit, his dry throat unaccustomed to drinking after so long without. After a few sips, however, the water flowed down smoothly.

Lucas looked up at Dr. Li. "Can I talk now?"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Lucas looked up at Dr. Li. "Can I talk now?"**_

**Chapter 29**

The next few hours were full of questions and answers from all of the involved parties. Lucas wanted to know what had happened, all the details. Karen and Dr. Li wanted to know if Lucas felt alright. Eventually, they were all satisfied.

It was not surprising that, when he heard about Nathan's decision to be the donor, Lucas immediately wanted to see his half brother. Unfortunately, that was not an option at the time. He was worn out from the day's activities, and he was not well enough to be moved yet. Dr. Li promised that he would try to have the brothers placed in the same room, once they moved out of the ICU.

Later, Brooke and Peyton were allowed in Lucas's room, having already seen Nathan. They were civil toward each other, to Lucas's surprise. It seemed that the entire experience had brought them closer together again. As for Lucas, he could not choose between them, at least not for now. It was time for them to become friends again, or at least to try. After they were convinced that both boys would be alright, Brooke and Peyton headed back home to Tree Hill. Their "vacation" was over. Haley stayed behind, constantly at the bedside of one of the boys.

Three days later, Dr. Li made good on his promise, and both of the brothers Scott were relocated to Room 629.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Three days later, Dr. Li made good on his promise, and both of the brothers Scott were relocated to Room 629. **_

**Chapter 30**

Room 629 quickly became the busiest in the building, with a visitor traffic that bordered on ridiculous. The two boys were never alone, with a steady stream of medical professionals and well-wishers, supplemented by Deb, Karen, and the omnipresent Haley. Keith and Dan also came often, but both were working men, and there would be medical bills to pay in the near future.

Tim and the rest of the guys from the basketball team came by, surprised to see Nathan and Lucas being fairly nice to each other. Likewise, Mouth and the river court guys came; they too were shocked by the level of friendliness in the air.

A particularly memorable visit came from Whitey. He seemed almost angry that two of his star players were in this predicament, but then again, Whitey expressed all of his emotions in the form of anger.

"You boys'd better get back on your feet soon," Whitey said as he prepared to leave. "Because I'll be damned if the two of you will miss even one sprint when we start practicing!"

"You got it coach," Nathan said, both of them smiling.

After a week in the room together, Lucas was ready to be released from the hospital. The surgery is, in fact, harder on the donor, so Nathan would need a couple of more days to recuperate before going home. In any case, both boys were making great recoveries. Haley and Deb were at lunch, and Karen was at the nurse's station signing Lucas's release paperwork. It was the first time the two brothers had been alone since they'd become roommates.

"Nathan, listen," Lucas said, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed and ready to leave. "I just want you to know…" He faltered. "I just want to say…" Again, he found himself unable to continue. He stood up, and slowly made his way toward Nathan's bed. "Thank you."

"Hey, don't mention it," Nathan said. "It's been tons of fun."

Lucas smiled, but shook his head. "Nathan. Seriously. Thank you. I mean that." Nathan nodded this time, knowing that there was nothing for him to say.

A moment later, Lucas stifled a laugh. Nathan looked at him questioningly.

"I guess we're like blood brothers now that I'm carrying some of your organs around, huh?" Lucas said.

"Nah," Nathan said, grabbing Lucas's hand and giving it a firm shake. "We're not blood brothers _now._ We always were."

_Well, that's it. For better or worse, I ended it. I know it's cheesy, but I'm a sucker for happy endings. Hope it wasn't too painful to read._


End file.
